What Friends And Families Are For
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Morgana wanting to help her friend Merlin who has to go to his ex boyfriend sisters party asks her brother Arthur to go and pretend to be his boyfriend. Just one problem. Arthur hates Merlin... or does he?


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. I had to write a Merthur on Bradley James' (Arthur) birthday. It's only right. Don't you agree?**_

_**This story is malexmale. Only light. Rated 'M' for a couple of swear words.**_

_**Summary: Morgana wanting to help her friend Merlin who has to go to his ex boyfriend sisters party asks her brother Arthur to go and pretend to be his boyfriend. Just one problem. Arthur hates Merlin... or does he?**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur Pendragon looked at his watch for the hundredth time that morning he couldn't believe he had slept in, no matter how much he had to drink the night before he never slept past his alarm, now he only had half hour to do some paperwork that would take two hours and get it on his father's desk. He begged, well, not begged but close to, for his father to give him the case as he could handle it and what happened he got pissed the night before it was due in because Leon asked saying it had been so long since they last went out and got pissed.

Finally the lift doors opened and Arthur flew out and hurried to his office, he turned the corner and saw his father heading towards him. "Ah Arthur I was just coming to see you. I want to tell you I am extremely pleased with the case you left on my desk last night. I must admit I wasn't sure but I am proud of you, I know now to give you more work that I now know is your level." Uther clapped Arthur upon the back and walked away.

Arthur stood there mouth open, what just happened? He didn't finish the case he was nowhere near finishing it, but if his father got it who finished it for him, that was something Arthur was determined to get the answer to, not only that but why did they do it?

Arthur got his answer of who did it when he walked into his office and saw Morgana sat at his desk in his chair her feet up on his desk crossed at the ankle a smirk on her face. "Morgana. I might have known."

"Morning brother, it's not like you to be late."

"No it isn't. It is because I slept through my alarm this morning." he said as he walked around his desk and pushed Morgana's feet off his desk. "Leon and I went out for drinks being he is your husband and is afraid to say no to you he took me out to get legless on your orders so you could finish the report."

"You are getting cleverer brother."

Arthur sighed and sat down in his office chair when Morgana got up and perched herself on the edge of his desk. "What is it you want sister?"

Morgana placed her hand on her chest and looked shocked. "You think I have done this, stayed behind and worked late and gave in your case to father because I want something?"

"Yes. Now what is it?"

Morgana sighed and stood up, moving over to the chair the other side of Arthur's desk and didn't start talking until she was sat in it. "I need you to do something for me."

"Oh I see. You need me to do something knowing full well I will say no so you planned on Leon taking me out to get pissed so you could stay here and do this case for me so if I do say no you say I have no choice as I now owe you a favour."

Morgana smirked. "Exactly. It's Merlin."

"No. Absolutely not. Morgana I hate him."

"He is my friend."

"Yes, yours, not mine."

"He is funny."

"The word is 'boring' sister."

"He is great."

"Clumsy Morgana."

"He is clever."

"Stupid."

"Stupid? Arthur he is a scientist."

"Geek then. What is it you want?"

"Merlin has split up from his boyfriend."

"And I care why?"

"Just shut up and listen. He has split up with him and about time I say, how he treated Merlin, anyway he is still friends with his now ex's sister and it is her birthday in a couple of days, she is having a party at the weekend and Merlin promised her he will be there but how his ex is I don't want him going alone."

"Get to the point Morgana."

"I told him to take someone else someone who he can say is his boyfriend and act it for the night to show Cenred he is over him."

"No. No way absolutely not."

"You owe me a favour."

"I do now and I will give you any favours, just not this, Morgana I have been in his company when you have dragged him along on nights out and I don't like him."

"Arthur please, Cenred dumped him saying he was too boring."

"I agree."

"Arthur! Do I call your friends names? Do I insult them even when they are down? No I help and you are going to help me otherwise I will tell father just what you were doing instead of doing what you should have been. Maybe I will get the promotion and not you if father found out."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I really hate you do you know that."

Morgana laughed. "Right well I have told Merlin everything, everything being that you will be taking him to the party and -"

"Whoa hang on a minute you have already planned this?"

"Yes. Why do you think I sent Leon to take you out and get pissed so I could get this extremely boring paperwork done."

Arthur sighed. "Where does science-geek live and what time do I have to pick him up?"

"I don't know any science geeks."

"Fine where does Merlin live?"

Morgana smiled and wrote down Merlin's address and stood up. "One more thing Arthur."

"Only one more thing?"

"If Merlin ends up being upset after the party or night is over and it is your doing I will prove to father that I wrote it as I will read out in front of him what it says while he reads it."

Arthur just stared at his sister in shock as she left his office.

* * *

When Morgana arrived in her own office she sat down and picked up the phone.

_"Hello you have reached mad scientist Merlin's answer phone I am either working on dangerous concoctions or I have pushed my luck too far and blown myself up, leave your message after the beep."_

Morgana laughed. "Merlin it's Morgana I have talked to Arthur and he will do it, I told you he would and he is going to pick you up on Friday at six o'clock. Ring me when you have glued yourself back together."

It was just over an hour later when a knocking sounded on Morgana's door. "Come in." she called out.

The door opened and she looked up smiling. "Merlin."

Merlin smiled and walked in, his pens in the pocket of his shirt his pager clipped onto his belt a notebook in his hand and his glasses so far down his nose. "I came as soon as I got the message. How did you do it?"

"I told my husband to take him out and get pissed last night, did his paperwork which took a few hours and handed it in and told him to do this or else."

"Oh that is evil Morgana you can't do that to him."

"She has already done it." a voice sounded from the door.

Merlin turned to see Arthur stood there and pushed his glasses up his nose. "You don't have to Arthur. I will go on my own, Cenred will ignore me anyway like he normally does."

Arthur frowned. "No Merlin its alright, its only for a few hours I am sure we will be fine."

"But Arthur we have to pretend we are together."

"Yes I know my evil sister told me all when she painted me into a corner. I will pick you up at six o'clock." he walked over to the desk and placed some paperwork on top of it. "Father told me to give you these."

Morgana smiled and reached over and pulled them towards her. "Thank you."

Merlin looked between the siblings. "Well I best be getting back, thank you Arthur and talk to you later Morgana."

"Going already?" Morgana asked. "You normally stay for an hour or two."

"I know it's just that..."

"Yes?" Arthur asked. His arms folded.

"I can't remember whether I left the Bunsen burner on or not." Merlin said as he hurried from the room, Arthur throwing his head back laughing as the brunet went.

Morgana stood up and slapped her brother on the arm. "Leave him alone."

* * *

Friday night soon came and Arthur found himself staring at Merlin's closed door, he could do this, just a few hours with Merlin, they won't be alone as that bloke his ex, his sister will want to talk to Merlin so he could wander round while she spent time with Merlin, looking at his watch he saw it was a minute to six and knocked on the door.

When Merlin answered it Arthur couldn't help but stare, gone was the man in Morgana's office the other day with his pens in his pocket and glasses so far down his nose. In his place stood the man that Morgana described to him. He was in a tuxedo, his glasses were gone and he looked smart, good looking even.

Arthur looked down at himself in his jeans and shirt. "Morgana didn't tell me it was a formal party."

"That's because Morgana didn't know."

Arthur sighed and looked at his watch. "Good job I have a tux isn't it. Are you alright for us to stop by my place so I can change?"

"Of course." Merlin smiled and made to walk out of his flat but was stopped by Arthur. "What about your glasses?"

"I have put contacts in for tonight, they are a bit uncomfortable but its better than Cenred calling me four eyes."

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin take your contacts out and put your glasses on, I would understand if they were ugly glasses Merlin but they are smart ones, go and put them on, you are going to be uncomfortable enough there already, go and put your glasses on I will wait in the car."

Merlin smiled when Arthur walked away, Arthur was actually being nice to him.

* * *

Merlin stepped outside and felt his jaw drop. "This is your car?" he finally asked looking at the brand new Jaguar in front of him.

"On my wages? Don't be daft this is my father's."

"How did you get him agree to this?"

"I didn't. I told mother I wanted to borrow father's new car as I have a date and would really like to impress him, mother happy for me said while she keeps him kissing I take the keys." Arthur laughed. "Come on get in so I can change before we get going."

Arthur had pulled up telling Merlin he wouldn't be long, Merlin was just pushing the buttons checking the radio stations when Arthur got back in the car. "Oh god." Merlin said as soon as he saw Arthur.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, you caught me pushing buttons sorry." Merlin lied.

"That's okay, right then let's get this party started. You need to tell me everything what happened between you and Cenred and when you broke up and when we got together and how we met."

Merlin nodded and began to tell Arthur everything as Arthur drove them. When they pulled up Arthur saw a woman about their age stood outside the big house doors long blonde wavy hair down her back. "Merlin who is that?"

"Cenred's sister."

"Her name?"

"Morgause."

Arthur nodded. "Stay there." he said as he got out of the car. He walked around to the other side and opened the door for Merlin. "Come on gorgeous we've arrived."

Merlin blushed as he got out of the car, Arthur in a tuxedo was killing him already does he have to use endearments also?

"Merlin you came." Morgause said as she hurried over and hugged him. "And who is this?" she asked, looking at Arthur.

"My Name is Arthur. I am the lucky boyfriend."

"Lucky?" Morgause asked.

"Yes. Biggest smile on my face when I found out he was single, my lucky day when he said yes to a date."

"You do make a striking couple, I always told Cenred I was sick of telling him, if he kept treating you like that he would lose you. I told him with the biggest smile on my face that I told him so."

"Come on, let me introduce you to my other friends Merlin."

They made their way inside and Cenred and Morgause's parents were happy to see Merlin again. Arthur had been dragged away by Morgause who stood him in front of different people saying who he was and that he was Merlin's new boyfriend, Arthur had only just shook their hand when he was being introduced to someone else.

Merlin was just taking a drink from the tray the waiters were walking around with when a voice spoke from behind him. "What are you doing here four eyes?"

Merlin sighed. "I was invited Cenred you know this." he said as he turned to face his ex.

"My god Merlin is that tux rented? It must be a rented one, no way could you afford it."

"You know with all my cleverness it still astounds me what I saw in you."

"My big dick is what you saw."

"The one on your forehead? Yes it does stand out I saw it from across the room, you ought to get that seen to." A voice sounded from behind Cenred making Merlin smile.

Cenred turned to Arthur stood there. "And who are you?"

"Arthur, Merlin's boyfriend."

"Do me a favour how can someone like you be with someone like him?"

"Funny that as I said the same thing to Merlin."

"I don't buy it. There is no way you are both together. I know Merlin and he couldn't pull someone like you."

"Well he didn't need to pull me as I already wanted him, you see I haven't only just met Merlin I knew him when he was with you. Every day I told him what a wanker you were and that he should leave you I am just glad he finally listened, mind you I am surprised he did as I was in his lab. You know how Merlin gets when he is in his lab."

"He listens to no one." Cenred quietly answered before shaking his head. "I still don't believe it, for all we know you could be an escort."

"Escort? I am a lawyer and my boyfriend is a scientist and a clever and sexy one I might add, especially when he wears nothing under his white coat."

"Arthur!" Merlin screeched.

"What?" Arthur turned to see Merlin, his cheeks red. "Oh you are just gorgeous when you blush." he said before drawing Merlin into a kiss. Arthur meant it to be a small kiss but as soon as his lips touched Merlin's he didn't ever want them to part, he moved his arms around Merlin to bring their bodies closer only parting when the flash of a camera went off, they both turned to see Morgause stood there with a camera in hand. "You make a gorgeous couple, I will send you the picture once it is developed."

"I want your card to check up on you." Cenred said. "I still believe you are an escort."

Arthur nodded and reluctantly withdrew his arms from Merlin. "Okay." he said as he took his wallet out of his pocket. "See that inscription. That _A. P_. That stands for Arthur Pendragon."

"Pendragon as in -"

"As in Pendragon lawyers." Arthur said as he opened his wallet. "See that card there with my picture on it? That is my driver's licence proving that I am in fact Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon who runs the company who will also be retiring in a few years which leave who to take over? Me. Still think I am an escort doing this because I need money?"

Instead of answering Cenred walked away making Arthur laugh. "Come on lets dance."

Merlin laughed. "Okay."

Merlin held onto Arthur and started to dance. "I want to thank you Arthur. You didn't have to kiss me I know how much you would have wanted to avoid all of that."

"That's alright Merlin. I can't really blame you for it because you didn't know. Is Cenred always like that?"

"Yes. He wasn't when we were first together."

"Why did you stay with him Merlin?"

"Better than being alone I guess, spending all day in the lab and going home to see an empty bed, of course Cenred was always asleep when I got home but it still wasn't an empty bed."

"Merlin better to be alone than be like that."

"It's alright for you, you have friends, you work with people. I only have Morgana as a friend and I work alone in the lab. I see no one."

Not knowing what to say Arthur just continued to dance, after a few songs Arthur found them being watched by Cenred. "He's watching us."

"Probably wondering why you are still with me as I am boring. And don't say I am not as you have told me that on several occasions."

"Merlin he has that ugly look on his face again, say something you will know I will find funny."

Merlin sighed. "You have heard my answer phone message when Morgana rings me?"

"Yes."

"Well that was nearly true today, I nearly did blow myself up."

Instead of Arthur laughing like Merlin expected to Arthur stopped dancing and cupped his face before placing his hands all over Merlin checking him. "Are you alright, did you get hurt?"

"What? No I am fine Arthur."

"Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital afterwards to check if you like."

"No Arthur I am fine honestly. Since when did you care so much, that is something you would find funny."

"When I was stupid yes. I only thought of you as boring as Morgana said you were a scientist and whenever she invited you out you would sit and read a book or bring a notepad and write down things saying it is research."

Merlin laughed. "To say I am clumsy you should see me in the lab, total opposite."

"Really? Now come on tell me something that will make me laugh."

"Cenred's cock is about the same size as my little finger."

At that Arthur threw his head back and laughed, Merlin staring at that neck in front of him, that Adam's apple bobbing up and down in front of him he couldn't help but leaned forwards and place his lips there. Pulling back when he heard Arthur's laughter stop and gasp instead.

"Sorry."

"What for? Sorry for stopping? So you should be."

"Arthur..."

"I know Merlin, we need to talk. Is there somewhere where we could go and not be disturbed?"

"Of course." Merlin led them through the house and out back to a secluded part where they could see everyone from inside the house and that they won't be disturbed.

Arthur sighed when he sat down. "Merlin the truth is I hated Morgana for doing this, tricking me how she did and I was dreading tonight as I knew I would have to spend it with you and be arm in arm, Morgana said I had to be nice to you otherwise she would tell father she did the case and I didn't."

"Oh." Merlin dropped his head and made to stand but Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin truth is I don't want tonight to end, when you opened the door I couldn't believe I was looking at the same person I saw in Morgana's office the other day, the same one who ran off because he couldn't remember if he turned the Bunsen burner off. Merlin I am sorry for how I have been towards you."

Merlin continued to look down. "You know Arthur I never told you the other reason why I stayed with Cenred."

"Oh?"

"Yes he would call me but so did you, not as bad, never as bad but I liked it when you did as it told me I was getting your attention, not the kind I wanted but it was some kind of attention, I couldn't have you as you wouldn't look twice at me that way."

"Well I feel worse now."

"I'm sorry that wasn't my intention. I was trying to make you see I put up with Cenred as I couldn't have you, I put up with him because the name calling reminded me of you even though it wasn't that bad, he would call me names I would think that you do the same but not as bad and I would get a smile on my face and it wouldn't be as bad, his voice would go in one ear and out the other."

"So I got you through it?"

"Yes."

Arthur smiled. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Go on a date with me? No pretending."

Merlin smiled. "Yes Arthur."

Inside the house Morgause looked on at Merlin and Arthur who had just closed the gap between them with their lips and put her mobile to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Morgana it's me. Your plan worked they are kissing now. We are just lucky Merlin doesn't know when my birthday is and hasn't questioned why there are no banners and cake."

On the other end of the line Morgana laughed. _"I knew it would work, I knew Arthur being like that to Merlin was jealousy as he couldn't have him. I got that picture and will put it to good use thank you. Talk soon Morgause and thank you."_

Morgause smiled. "Talk to you later Morgana."

* * *

The next morning when Merlin and Arthur arrived at work they turned their laptops on and laughed when they saw that Merlin's wallpaper had changed from a picture of Arthur on his own to the picture that Morgause had taken the night before of them kissing.

Arthur's laptop wallpaper being just the same. Arthur signed in to his emails to send one to Morgana when he found he had one from her the subject: confession time. In the email it told him all about her plan with Morgause. After reading it Arthur picked up his phone.

_"Hello you have reached mad scientist Merlin's answer phone I am either working on dangerous concoctions or I have pushed my luck too far and blown myself up, leave your message after the beep."_

"Merlin you need to change that message. Ring me as soon as you get this, we have been set up and I have to say instead of wanting to kill my sister for it I want to treat her. Ring me when you can. Oh and has the wallpaper on your laptop changed also? I must say I love the picture, I also say we can make even better ones when alone. Ring me Merlin." he said and put the phone down.

* * *

**_Epilogue: One year later._**

It had been on fantastic year for both Merlin and Arthur they went on their first date, Arthur walking Merlin back to his flat, kissing him goodnight and not leaving until the next morning, they had been on several dates after that and each one had ended up with Arthur leaving Merlin's the following morning.

Three months later Merlin had moved out of his flat and Arthur moved out of his where they then together brought one that was just theirs, no ex lovers having been in there, just theirs. Two months after they moved in together Arthur had proposed to Merlin who had said yes before Arthur could finish the question.

Three months after that, eight months since their first date Arthur and Merlin married surrounded by all their friends and family.

Merlin was currently in his lab going over his research when his phone rang. "Oh not now." he said deciding to let the answer phone take it. Merlin bent over carefully reading over his work and froze when he heard Arthur's voice on his recording and not his own.

_"Hey you have reached Merlin Pendragon's lab, he can't come and answer the phone as he is too busy coming for me, leave a message and he will ring you back as soon as he gets his breath back."_

"I will kill him." Merlin whispered.

"Oh my. Merlin dear it's mum I was just ringing to see if you and Arthur are still coming for dinner."

Merlin picked up his phone, research forgotten and hit speed dial.

_"Hello?"_

"Uther? Where is Arthur?"

_"He is on his way to you. Said something about wanting to see the surprise you had for him today with it being a year since you started dating."_

"Thank you Uther. Bye." Merlin put the phone down and took off his white coat before stripping down to nothing and the placing his white coat back over him.

* * *

Arthur pulled up outside Merlin's lab and hurried on inside, he got to Merlin's lab door and knocked before entering. Stopping as he saw Merlin with his back to him.

"You know that night at the party we have done all you said to show you weren't a liar except one thing."

"Which is?"

Merlin turned around and smiled at Arthur when he saw his husbands eyes drop. "Like what you see?"

"No." Arthur choked out as he hurried forwards and placed his hands on Merlin's waist, making his husband gasp. "Sorry, cold hands." he said as he moved them round to the back, gripping the arse he found there and pulled Merlin towards him. "I love it."

Merlin laughed. "Thought you would. Arthur why didn't you tell me you changed the recording on my answer phone, my mum rang."

Arthur laughed. "Sorry sweetheart but if you think about it, it is true, I mean how many times have we had sex in here?"

"About the same amount of times we have had sex in your office. Do you have to go back to the office yet?" Merlin asked as he moved his arms up to wrap around Arthur's neck.

"No. I am yours for the rest of the day."

Merlin smiled. "Aren't I the lucky one."

"I think you will find that I am the lucky one Merlin."

"Oh? What makes you think you are lucky?"

Arthur inched his face closer. "Look who I am married to." he whispered, making Merlin laugh before silencing him with a loving kiss. Thinking of the past year and all that had happened Arthur knew he had never spoken more truer words.

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
